User blog:Death'sapprentice77/Death'sapprentice77 vs Facetheslayer (Modern fight)
Hey, if you're reading this your probably wondering, "Gee why did Death'sapprentice skip all the way to this fight he still has a bunch in his tournament." Well I'm kinda rethinking that tournament right now, I've had the worst case of writers block for awhile so be happy I'm writing this up, and school's a b**tch. Well without further ado Death'sapprentice77 vs. Facetheslayer, WHO IS DEADLIEST? Battle (DA77: 5 FTS: 5) Death'sapprentice77 is assigned a mission to hunt down and kill Facetheslayer and her team of rogue soldiers. With him is 4 other men to help him on his mission, as she is deemed armed and very dangerous. DA77 and his team walk up to an abandon warehouse in an equally desolate part of the city with one of his men armed with a M24 Sniper rifle atop another building. DA77 tells his squad to wait for him as he sneaks up on FTS's guard with a garrote wire killing the guard. (DA77: 5 FTS: 4) His next order is for his squad to set up C4 on the wall. "Ready when you are sir," says one of his squadmates once the explosives are set. Inside, FTS is getting a new shipment of weapons she hands a Remington 700 to one of her comrades and tells her to head up to the roof. Another of her squad mates is leaning against a wall taking out a cigarette and starting smoke it. To her misfortune this is the same wall that DA77 planted the explosives and they are detonated killing her. (DA77: 5 FTS: 3) DA77 alongside his squad walk in M4A1 Carbines blazing while FTS and her team return fire with their H&K MK 29 Assault rifles. All the while DA77's sniper fires at FTS but misses giving FTS's Sniper a chance to fire back stopping the sniper. (DA77: 4 FTS: 3) FTS tosses a RGD5 at DA77's squad who tells them to evade the grenade but one of DA77's men gets caught into the explosion and the other hit by the frag. (DA77: 2 FTS: 3) FTS and her remaining troops into another room upstairs, meanwhile DA77 are entering that same room, his man armed with a Saiga Shotgun. The man runs in to the room firing his shotgun wildly killing one of FTS's women but as soon as he gets close to FTS and her last teammate his gun is jammed and FTS's teammate blasts him with a SPAS-12, whom DA77 proceeds to kill with his remaining carbine ammo. (DA77: 1 FTS:1) The remaining warriors draw their sidearms and fire at each other neither side hitting and getting progressively closer to each other. They finally get to point blank range, barrels at each others heads only to have DA77 to tell FTS,"You're out." "You too," she responds, throwing a left punch into DA77's stomach, causing him to back off giving her time to draw her bowie knife and make a stab at him. The latter dodges the strike resulting in the knife being stuck in a near by crate. DA77 rams FTS with his shoulder nocking her from her own knife and proceeding to draw his knife. The latter activates her wrist-blade and makes a large slash across DA77's chest. FTS stabs once more at DA77 but he grabs her by the arm pulls her around and stabs her in the neck. (DA77: 1 FTS:0) DA77 withdraws his knife and watches FTS slump to the floor. He grips his wound in pain and announces, "My God. It's just like elementary school all over again." DA77 leaves the building and calls for e-vac so he may get medical attention and report his success. Category:Blog posts